Saint Louis University (SLU) seeks to expand its service to the Vaccine and Treatment Evaluation Unit (VTEU) network providing resources and expertise to help the network achieve its objectives of evaluating vaccines, preventive biologics, therapeutics and diagnostics for COVID-19.